


I dont like bullies

by CheezPleez



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Steve Rogers, Bullies suck, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Steve Rogers, Sarah Raised Steve right, Standing up for the littleperson, Steve remembers his mom, marvel trumps hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: Collection of short stories about times both Steve and his mother have stood up to bullies of all kinds.
Kudos: 4





	1. 1919

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit of a different type of story for me so bear with me. I find it hard to believe that Steve grew up fighting for others without some inspiration. These stories will mention some historical situations faced by both of them including racism, homophobia, the suffragist movement and the continuing fight for women's reproductive health. While nothing is graphically described I just wanted to give a warning.

She made her way up the stairs. Her dress was torn and soiled and she was battered and bruised but she held her head high. Mrs. Barnes poked her head out of the apartment door. “Sarah My god what happened? Mrs McElligot has Steve and wouldn't tells us where you have been.” She looked around “May I come in?” She nodded “I spen’ th’ nigh’ in jail. Our meetin was busted up and I struck a cop for shovin an old woman to the ground.” Her hand was bandaged but she could see where the blood had seeped through. “Sarah I swear you won’t do your boy any good if you end up in prison or worse.” There was a knock at the door. She opened it to see Mrs. McElligott and Steve. He bolted for his mom. She plucked him up. He carefully ran a finger over the bruise on his mother's cheek. “Ma who did tha to ya?” She hugged him closer. “You don’ worry yourself about tha’ I’ve always to’l ya I don’ like bullies.” He nodded. “Me neither.” She sat Steve down when she saw James peakin out from the doorway. “Go ahead and say hi” Mrs Barnes took the opportunity to clean up the cuts she had sustained. “Sarah you keep fightin' the good fight but please be more careful. Stevie needs you more than ever without his Da’ around.” She nodded “Thank you for everything Mrs. McElligot. I will try to be more careful but ya know I don’ like bullies.”


	2. November 1920

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first election after the 19th amendment has been passed. while it was signed into law that did not stop people from protesting it this was not a deterrent for Sarah Rodgers

He held onto his mothers hand as she pushed through the crowds. So much screaming and shouting and while he couldn't hear it all he knew none if it was good. "Ma why are they yellin?" She ruffled his hair. "Bunch o' pompous ninnys who think they are the only ones ought have a say in our country's governin'. We are showin them today. Your ma and every other woman in the country about is gon help decide who the next president shall be. We all have that right and hopefully soon everyone will be able to." 

He struggled to hold on as the crowd got thicker the closer they got to the polls. It was then that the shouting began and then the shot rang out. People began to scatter and panic but Sarah headed straight towards the commotion. Before the man even knew what was happening Sarah had punched him square in the jaw sending him stumbling backwards. He dropped the gun he was waving in the air. She picked it up and placed it in her bag. “Ya can have this when I get done.” She and the group of women nearby walked inside cast their ballot and left. Once she was outside she returned the gun to the man. “Go bother someone else now.” The man grabbed her around the waist. “Looks like you need to learn manners lady.” The man clearly never met the likes of Sarah Rodgers before because even Steve just stood back and watched in Awe as she whipped his ass and then asked the lord himself for forgiveness. The cop nearby was too busy laughing to do anything.

They returned from their errands and she could see Mrs. Barnes waiting outside for her. “Somehow I knew if there was a fight at the polls Sarah Rodgers would be involved. The whole neighborhood is talking about ya.” She smiled as they walked inside “I don’ like bullies.”


	3. June 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns about Pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was an interesting chapter to write I hope I did it justice. I have been to pride before just not the one in new York. Only had no one protesting it but it was such a small event I dont think they knew it was happening. Despite people trying to ruin it the events have always been fun and welcoming to all :)

There’s still a lot of things Steve is getting used to. Tony has been useful when it comes to information and Pepper has been a blessing. He begins to notice rainbow flags all over the city including one being flown at the tower just under the American flag. He decides to ask Tony about it flagging him down in between meetings. “Quick question, what’s with the flags?” He tilts his head a little “Flags? OOOOOOH the rainbow. Its pride. Um… Hmm sorry finding the right words. So it’s a celebration every June to recognize people who are part of the LGBTQ community. It raises awareness of the fight for equality.” Steve was nodding but it still wasn’t completely clear. “Tony I have been frozen in ice for 70 years ya gotta help me out here. “ He ruffled up his hair. “Right right most of these phrases didn’t exist then at least not out loud. So ….” The door opened and Dr. Banner stepped into the room with Clint and Natasha. Tony sighed. “Thank god, you three fill the old man in on Pride.” They all stopped dead. Bruce Shrugged. “The fight for gay marriage and the safe treatment of transgender people it covers a lot but the event its self is centered around the stonewall riots here in New York City.” Steve relaxed a bit. “Tony I know what gay people are you could have just said that.” He held up his hands. “I wasn’t sure where you stood on that. It's a touchy subject.”

“Well as far as I'm concerned, as long as no one is getting harmed what matters is that you love them. I never understood people being so upset if two guys loved each other or two women for that matter.” Clint sat down with them. “See you were expecting the worst here.” Nat was now pulling things up on her phone. “Here this is a bit of an overview. You can ask anything you like. There a parade next weekend but I warn you it’s a very different kind of parade. There are also protest groups. They like to harass and bother people attending pride. Last year Clint and I ran off the Ku Klux Klan.” His eyes went wide. “That's still a thing? After everything we fought against in the war?” Clint rolled his eyes. “Freedom of speech even if its despicable. They can say nasty things but once they lay hands on anyone they are mine and oh do i love it when they are mine.” Nat noticed the look in Steve’s eye. “You need an extra hand? I’d be more than happy to go down and help.” Clint practically squealed. “PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. You have to! Can you just imagine the looks on their faces if Captain America himself was there in support of the LGBTQ community?” He leaned back in the chair. “I’d be happy to do it. I don’t like bullies and my mother raised me better than to deprive people of basic human rights.” 

Bruce smiled. “I bet she had her hands full with you.” He laughed. “My da had his hands full with both of us. Ma was an organizer for our neighborhood suffragettes and was constantly coming home bruised or cut up because their meetings would be raided by either cops or angry insecure men. I remember the night she was taken to jail. I was so scared I would never see her again. Da had just died and she was all I had. I was so happy with she showed up the next morning. She was arrested four more times until the 19th amendment was passed.” Nat laughed. “Are you telling me your mom taught you to fight?” He grinned. “Yup.She taught me how to throw a punch and I think it’s done well for me.” Tony was sitting with his mouth open. “I plumb forgot how Irish you were. Jeez that accent came through thick in there.” He chuckled. “Yea I spoke Irish Gaelic at home with mom but the accent faded as I got older. It does work it’s way out sometimes but its rare. So then Clint what else can you tell me about the crowd for this thing?”

They spent the week scanning the parade route looking over the locations of the protests groups based on their permits for assembly and broke out routes to watch. Clint and Nat were there for quiet unseen back up. Steve was there to hopefully persuade people to just know better. When they assembled the morning of Clint was stunned to see Caps normal red and white replaced with a rainbow. “Figured I would look the part for the festivities” He said when he saw Clint gawking with a grin on his face. “You do realize this will be a huge deal. I mean Tony has been a huge open supporter of the community but compared to the rest of us Your voice is even louder than his. I mean you are Captain America and if anyone tried to tell you that you are wrong…”

They all took their places in the crowd. Steve wasn't there five minutes and a group asked if they could paint his face. He happily allowed but gently reminded them that he was still on the clock in a sense. He was now sporting a pride flag on each cheek. Things were going well until about 3 pm. That's when the beer bottle hit him. He turned to see a group laughing he made note but ignored them. At least the bottle hit him. 3:30 the next beer bottle came this time hitting a couple next to him. The bottle smashed over them and was clearly filled with urine. He calmly walked over. “I think it’s time you move along boys.” They all looked at him. One held up a paper. “We have a permit to assemble here. We aren’t leaving.” He nodded. “Fine then keep the bottles to yourself.” The response was another bottle poured on him also filled with urine. 

“Son, I think we have a problem here.” Clint was carefully watching in case they needed a silent take down but Cap seemed to have a good handle on it. No one seemed to even notice if they did they didn’t oppose Steve kicking the asses of 7 very stupid young men who seemed dead convinced he was not the real Captain America. They learned soon enough. After that the day went on with no incidents. Throughout the day he was happy to pose for pictures and talk with anyone that stopped him and there were quite a few. When the day was done they headed back to the tower. Tony and pepper were waiting with pizza. “So how were things?” I see you got festive Cap.”

He was now wearing jeans and a pride shirt that was offered to him so he didn’t have to stay in the soiled uniform all day. “It was an experience. Problems were minimal but there were some. I had a chance to meet some incredible people today. When I was their age it wasn’t safe to so much as think about being gay. It’s not without its issues but I’m glad to see it’s getting better.” Nat pulled out her phone. We got some pretty good pictures from the internet. S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't exactly happy about it but Fury said he couldn’t care less. Here this is my favorite one.” She pulled up a picture of Steve with a family. The moms both had shirts on the said “Army and proud in rainbow letters. Steve grinned. “They both met in the 107th that was the unit I was in with the Howlies. They just got the final adoption papers for their little boy. He was so excited to see me.” Tony was still scrolling through more of the pictures. “You really got into this huh?” He Shrugged “I was happy to support them. I don't think anyone should be bullied because of who they love or who they are. You guys can put me down for next year.” Natasha nodded “Gladly” Tony raised an eyebrow “You’re serious? Not that I oppose.” He leaned back in the chair. “I don’t like bullies.”


End file.
